vrchat_legendsfandomcom-20200214-history
"I drank Mondays."
This is a continuation of the Adventures 2.0! The Journey thus far: After exploring VRChat with her sister and her fiance and their best friends, Lanfear and Oathmeal opened up Neko Nights with Nagzz21 coming in soon after. After a brief meeting with MochaBeetle, Chipz was brought over to Joey as the two Mafia men spoke about business. Crumbster kept interjecting with something, and You'veGotTheTouch floated by, as they asked Chipz about his club, which didn't seem to be taking off. The talk turned to what Joey should and shouldn't do. "Don't hire your best friends." Chipz went on to explain himself, while learning that SciFri is a hat theif. After a few more shots, the group joked about how Lanfear, a co-owner, is also Joey's stand in secretary. (In more ways then one.). Chipz then got made into a VIP for the club. After being distracted by Sleepi, who took all the drinks from the bar and built pyramids out of them, they brought Chipz downstairs, and into the VIP room. (Where they found a passed out Grizz). They spoke more about bathrooms and how Club Rogue had none. The four of them continued to talk, with Joey and Oath getting into one of their scraps, and Lanfear revealing she signed a prenub. Soon, Chipz and Joey spoke about opening up another club after the marriage so the bagel gets more money, as Oath wrote Rebel is a better manager. After a toast from Chipz, joined by Tyriss, Contori and Grizz and several others. Oath threatened to get back at Joey via his P.O. Box and a video compilation. Trivia *When Lanfear seemingly passed out, Chipz and Joey ran off to have a boys night. **''They are so ghey for each other.'' *KimplE came in at one point to make sure no one was being bullied. *Emmitt, Crumbster, Arbalust, Dr. Puppers and Touch all officially started "Verbal Shit Post Hours." *ThatOneRebel was officially stated by Oathmeal to be the better manager of him and Joey. **Rebel showed up later in the club as KKona Claus, and also just got off his one year celebration. **''Congrats buddy! This community would be missing a big KKona shape in our hearts with out you!~ Lamango *MochaBeetle apparently threatened Chipz with vore related violence. *"''I could have gone out and been social for my Birthday but I decided to type this out for some reason."- Lamango, 2018, December 11th. *Crumbster went on a rant on how he wanted to plow a Gorilla, and just to have it fight him. "I want to sneak into the gorilla exhibit at night, light a fire cracker, throw it at the gorillas, and the first one that wakes up...I'm f**king it."- Crumbster **He also went on a rant about Cotton Eye'd Joe. *MysticalCyan showed up, determined to turn the family tree into a bigger mess, claiming Oathmeal is his aunt AND his grandmother. *Joey and Chipz ventured out on their own at one point, discussing their backstories to each other and how they wound up where they are now. *Nanoade lost to Joey in beer pong. *It was joked that Lanfear and Oathmeal study the "Garfield Religion", where all cats must hate Mondays and cope with them by drinking. Category:Nagzz Adventures 2.0 Category:Events